Night (Foxy x Mangle lemon fanfiction)
by Puddinpop303
Summary: A pirate and a librarian meet up for tea, but it doesn't go as planned.


Maggie sat down at her desk, the swivel chair she was seated in making a squeaky noise as her bottom reached the based part of the chair. The squeak made an echo throughout the large library which rattled the the 50-foot shelves slightly, making Maggie look up instantly in that same old paranoia she always had for the gargantuan library. Even coming here as a little girl, she always had that fear of that one day her clumsiness would bite her in the backside and crush her to death. But that was long ago. Maggie was now a beautiful young lady, just reaching the peak of womanhood in her late 20's. She had graduated from college years ago with a Master's degree in the palm of her hand, just never doing anything with it, really. Unless you consider being a full time librarian as a day job and being your own boss, then yes, she had career. A low career, but a career.

You see, Maggie liked this low career; peace and quiet, all to herself. Hardly _anyone_ came into the library during the weekends, but it sure was buzzing during the weekdays at points. Students from the High School came in to study for upcoming tests, younger tweens messed around with Maggie a bit with their wild gang (considering the shady gang of Middle Schoolers were run by Maggie's little brother, Billy, afterall), or according to Maggie the funniest reasons people came in were uptight parents looking to seek 'help' for their 'problematic' child, asking Maggie all sorts of psychology questions, and every time she would answer "I'm just a librarian, I do not know how to fix your child, dearly sorry." and most likely giving the snotty parents a childline phone number to 'help' their child. Of course these children were 'problematic' or 'dysfunctional' in the least bit, nuh uh. For the most part, the poor children were just kids tryin' to be….well, kids. And that was all.

Maggie looked up at the spinning ceiling fan 100 feet in the air as she blinked her way to dreamland.

That was, until the telephone rang.

Maggie snapped out of this short lived daydream fantasy and stumbled clumsily to pick up the cherry-red corded phone, picking it up and answering it.

"H-hello? Fredstown Public Library, how may I-I service you?" She asked, trying to keep calm. Maggie hated talking to people, _especially_ strangers on a phone.

" _Oh goody, ya picked up._ " Mangle jumped in her seat as she quickly recognized the scratchy voice over the phone that just made her day a whole lot better.

"F-foxy! Hello, how are you doing?" She asked. Maggie could hear the hook-handed man chuckle over the phone and then speak again.

" _Very well. You_?" He asked, wanted a response from his dorky female friend.

"Oh uhm, g-good. The library's not busy i-if you want to come on down- wait no- it's actually getting really dark outside so you don't-"

" _No, no. It be fine. Say, I gots an idea. How about we make a compromise; a pact. You said thar was no one at t' library, right? Close down early and we'll meet up somewhere. Sound okay?_ "

"No, no; that's fine. I'm sure I can arrange something. Where should we meet up?" Maggie questioned.

" _Hm. What do ye think?_ " Foxy asked. Maggie took a moment of silence and thought. Then she made up her mind.

"How about my house?" She asked. Foxy also took a moment of silence, then spoke.

" _Sounds perfect. I'll see you there, goodnight._ " He spoke, bidding her a farewell before hanging up, even before Maggie got a chance of saying goodnight.

Maggie sat in the comfort of her own home, reading the novel " _Of Mice and Men_ " by author John Steinbeck. Although she read the words carefully, Maggie just could not pay attention. She didn't even know what was going on in the book. " _Did George shoot Lenny-? Or…. was it Lenny that shot George-_ "

Maggie tried to ponder that thought but ended up failing, as someone was knocking on the door in that moment. Maggie jumped out of her seat and quickly sprinted to the door, opening it only for her friend Foxy to be standing there. Franklin Fox was Maggie's only male friend and _certainly_ only pirate friend. But, that's what made him 100% more likeable. The two had met only about a year ago, both finding an interest in one another with similar tastes in tons of topics they would talk about for hours on end. They were very honest with each other, and that made them happy.

"Oh uh, u-uhm… hi…" Maggie whispered, smiling at him with bright red lipstick and pale freckles that matched her white blouse and peach colored skirt. Foxy looked down at the v-cut in her blouse and said nothing, only taking a deep breath and staring eventually making his eye contact match with hers.

"Uhm… Foxy.. hello-?"

"Oh uh-! Uh, ahoy." He nervously chuckled as Maggie giggled at his face, her light pink curls bouncing with her human emotions, connected. Foxy didn't understand what she was giggling at, right until he realized his face was almost the same shade as his hair and it was starting to heat up.

"Ah- uhm, s-sorry. I got carried away in me own thought." He smiled, putting his hands behind his back. Mangle giggled again and opened the door a bit more.

"Well, don't just stand there, come on in." Maggie grinned as Foxy started to walk in.

"My pleasure." He said, tipping his hat and walking it, Maggie closing the door to the house, leaving them to vacant privacy…

Maggie slowly poured the hot tea into her friend's cup, trying not to spill it as Foxy thanked her when she was done. Maggie nodded as she picked her's up and sipped it carefully. Foxy was going to sip his, but alas, he burned himself in the process. Maggie tried to suppress a giggle and smiled as his foolish action.

"Be careful now, it's hot." She whispered, sipping her rather more carefully than Foxy did.

"Oh uhm, yeah." He said.

"So," She began. "I would ask how you've been, but I asked you that over the phone and yesterday, therefore I dare not to say that. So, anything good happen recently?" She asked sweetly. Foxy smiled and play with his hook.

"Not much, really. Me crew found some gold at th' bottom of the river and we be plannin' on pawnin' it off somewhere."

"How wonderful. I think there's a pawn shop in west Fredstown, if i'm correct."

"Hm," Foxy said, looking down at his tea. He put his teacup down and took out his pocket watch, grazing over the time. There was a bit of silence, the two not even looking at each other from the stance they were at with one another. The only sounds that accompanied the silence was the buzzing of the traffic outside; cars honking their horns from second rush hour, people shouting at one another, you get the gist. You would think living near a city would be annoying with all the noise, but that didn't bother her one bit. The only time loud noise occurred was in the three rush hours of the day; one in the morning, one in the evening, and one at night. They only lasted for an hour or so each, so therefore it did not bother her. Maggie and Foxy stayed silent for a little longer, until Foxy spoke up.

"Maggie," Foxy started, clearing his throat. "Can I ask ya somethin'?" He asked her. Maggie put down her tea and nodded her head. Foxy repeated clearing his throat and sat up.

"Maggie… are we… do you uh, how do I put this- share th' same liking I 'ave fer ya?" He asked, starting to sweat a bit out of sheer nervousness. Maggie blankly stared at him, then smiled.

"Oh goodness! Of course! You're best friend, I-I couldn't ask for a better one, actually. You're the best." She said, whispering the last part. The pit of Foxy's stomach dropped as he frowned.

"Um… Mags, I mean- well, do ya… _like-like_ me… almost like... " Foxy paused, then whispered.

" _Sexually_." He gulped as a blush spread across his face. Maggie cocked her head in confusion.

"I-I don't understand." She pursed her lips together as she smoothed out her skirt in the process.

Foxy made a strange face of awkwardness and then looking back at the confuddled Maggie, realizing he'd have to go with his ladder plan of tonight. The plan was risky; if it failed, their friendship would never be restored. Foxy wanted to turn back, but it was too late now. He glanced at Maggie quickly, right before leaning in and softly kissing her on the mouth. He let go a few seconds later and arched back, sitting straight up and looking down at her. Maggie's mouth made an 'o' shape as her face read shock, her face turning a pinkish color in surprise. Foxy retreated back and heated up.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I hope you understand h-how I… you… we- feel." He said. Maggie didn't say anything; though she moved closer and softly kissing him back, their mouths finally connecting into one. Foxy pulled her closer as they hugged, Foxy running his fingers through her hair and down her back. Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck while they kissed while Foxy did all the work seeing how inexperienced she was. Foxy got bored of this quickly and did something very unexpected for the young librarian; he stopped pecking her on the lips softly and entered his tongue in her mouth, Maggie squealing in surprise as a french kiss began.

While that went on, Foxy starting to unbutton her blouse and eventually took it off. Maggie didn't know what he was doing, very unsure indeed. Certainly though, she would go along with it because she trusted him, as she was attempting to undo her skirt and eventually slip it off onto the carpeted floor below. Foxy was happy she was following along, even though confusion of the situation was still crossing her mind. Foxy started to undo his shirt buttons and took it off, also taking off the rest of his clothing until he was stripped down to his undergarments like Maggie. Foxy stopped french kissing Maggie to look at her and grin for a moment.

"What do we have 'ere Miss Maggie, hm? You have a wonderfully beautiful body, must I say." He said, Maggie then realizing she was on the verge of nudity and also realizing what was going on finally. Maggie blushed hard, Foxy chuckling in her remorse though.

"Heh, don't be scared, lass. Yer doin' pretty good. Now let me ask ya, have ya ever had um… ya know, _sex_?" Foxy asked, his cheeks tinting a shade of red. Maggie shook her head.

"I-I've only read about it, i've never actually had intercourse before." Maggie told him.

"Anything close to it?"

"Mmmn." She said, shaking her head again. Foxy grinned and then softly pecked her on the neck. He let go and hesitantly put on of his free hand on her developing breasts, cupping the underside carefully. Maggie froze up as she felt Foxy start to unclip her bra, which made her panic a bit. Maggie quickly hugged herself out of his reach and turned away a bit in embarrassment. She looked at Foxy, who had a gentle look in his eyes pleading Maggie not to fret.

"Com'on, don't be shy…" He said in a nurturing voice, calming her down and making her let go. Foxy let out a soft laugh and put Maggie's hands above her head. He slowly unclipped her bra and lifted it up, her small, developing breasts finally being bestowed upon him. He smiled as he pulled her closer and took his cold metal hand, groping her warm chest, only for Mangle to let out a quiet gasp from shock. "Wonderful." He said, looking at her and letting out a relieving sigh. Foxy went down and slowly pecked the little part in the center of her breast while Maggie ran her fingers through his long shaggy crimson hair. Maggie bit her lip and sighed at the slight pleasure, suddenly starting to feel aroused by the actions.

"Oh wow, Foxy… this… mmm…"

He trailed his hand down her stomach and to the outside of her lacy pink panties, taking his thumb to softly caress her clit from the outside, waiting for a response from her. Maggie instantly felt pleasure from this, letting out a soft moan as her legs twitched a bit from the new feeling. Foxy then moved his hand up, and then stuck it into her panties, caressing her like that from then on. He then started kissing her neck again, going down and reaching her perky breasts, nipping and pulling on them. He stopped for a moment and looked at her. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yer wonderful." He smiled. "And yer so pretty, ya know that? But th' question be, are ya ready for th' dreaded Foxy t' plunder yer treasure?!" He asked in silly fashion, tickling her sides and kissing her neck until she almost choked from laughter.

"S-stop! *snort* I can't breath!" She giggled. They both stopped their laughter after a while and calmed down, exchanging small kisses with each other again. Foxy chuckled, picking Maggie up off the couch and standing there holding her by her backside, facing each other with grins plastered on each of their faces. Foxy then picked Maggie up and held her bridal style.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, holding back laughter. Foxy grinned at Maggie.

"I would think a bed is much more comfortable than a couch, hmm?" Foxy asked. Maggie blushed a bit as Foxy started to take her away, going up the stairs and reaching the top. He led her to into the dimly lit bedroom and opened the door to the place, locking the door behind him and setting her down on the fluffy bed. Foxy got on the bed and got close to Maggie, pulling her panties down along with his own undergarments, her womanhood like gold to the pirate; the only key that held her holy virginity. Maggie had never seen the part for the male reproductive system before; okay, well, yes- but only in books and diagrams, not the real thing. Maggie was surprised and scared at the same time, not being able to tell which emotion she was truly feeling. Maggie knew she was feeling one of them though, for sure.

Foxy and Maggie looked in each other's eyes and french kissed, Foxy slowly getting on top of her and aiming himself near her wet entrance. Foxy looked Maggie in the eyes reassuringly and getting her consent to enter her, doing so. The first immediate thing she felt was pain, and nothing but it. She cried out, tears forming on her cheeks as Foxy hushed her and told her the pain would go away eventually. Foxy took in a sharp breath from how tight she was, and how good it felt at first. Once the first kick of pleasurable adrenaline ran through, Foxy starting to thrust slowly, making sure she was comfortable with the situation.

This worked and soon enough, Maggie and Foxy were rocking back and forth on the bed, holding each other so tight like the world depended upon it. The two took the time to kiss in the process, ranging from either gently exchanging pecks or full-on make out sessions. Every bit of it was perfect; every inch, every thrust, every minute was just… perfection. Maggie felt his member going in and out of her at a wonderful pace that made her whole body feel like jell-o. Truth was actually, Foxy had never really thought of Maggie sexually before, only romantically, so she wasn't the only one who was new to the concept of this. Foxy was just as nervous and scared inside, thinking he'd screw up or something stupid along those lines, but on the outside, there was only a mischievous grin and him biting his lip that showed from the tight pleasure he experienced from her.

Though the evening was wonderful and something neither of them wanted to end, all things well, _must_ come to a halt unfortunately. Foxy could see it in Maggie's face that she was very near to an orgasm, as she was holding onto him tighter than ever and letting moans seep through her mouth while he stroked her luscious pink curly hair. Foxy bit his lip, letting a huge smirk take form on his face. Foxy thrusted faster and faster until the friction of heat and pleasure combined overcame Maggie, her cries becoming louder and more pleading while trying to hold it in.

That also failed.

Maggie suddenly felt it, that one moment she had always thought of in the back of her mind since she was a teenager. It came; well, _she_ came. It was nicer than anything she'd ever experienced, nicer than sniffing roses in her backyard garden or reading a good book- it was better than any other experience ever. She stifled out a loud wheeze while Foxy arched himself for along with a high whine, as his orgasm was delivered moments after she had hers. Maggie felt Foxy's liquids combine with hers as she felt his hot seed enter her. It was sticky and hot and the whiteness stained the bed sheets immediately after released. Both took deep breaths from exhaustion and laid next to each other, sharing one last french kiss of the night. Foxy caught his breath and looked up around at the dimly lit bedroom, seeing how it was almost 1:00 am in the morning.

"It's getting very late, m'dear. We should be off to sleep-" Foxy said, looking back at Maggie, whom had fallen asleep right after their pleasure joyride from exhaustion. Foxy smiled warmly and picked up a blanket at the end of her bed and put it on the two of them. He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her nude body, protecting her from the shadowed dangers of the dark and preserving their warmth for the rest of the night.


End file.
